1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, generally includes two substrates with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. An amount of transmitted light is controlled by determining an alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through an application of voltages to the field generating electrodes to display an image.
A gap between the liquid crystal layers of the two display panels is called a cell gap, and the cell gap affects general operation characteristics of the liquid crystal display, such as a response speed, a contrast ratio, a viewing angle, and luminance uniformity. If the cell gap is not constant, a uniform image is not displayed over the entire screen, causing defects in an image quality. Therefore, a plurality of spacers may be formed on one side of two substrates in order to maintain the uniform cell gap over the entire region on the substrate. A column spacer is widely used for the spacer.
A column spacer may be formed as a cylinder, a truncated circular cone, or a hemisphere on a color filter substrate, and it is disposed to correspond to a thin film transistor or a gate line formed on a thin film transistor substrate.
However, when a pressure is applied in a direction which is perpendicular with respect to plate surfaces of respective substrates or impacts are applied thereto, the column spacer may slide away from its normal position and a gap between the respective substrates may not be maintained.
Further, if the column spacer disposed to correspond to a thin film transistor slides, it may cause a tapped light leakage or generate a cold bubble fault caused by a contraction and relaxation of an amount of liquid crystal.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.